DBZ: A Mai x Trunks Story
by Crazy4DBZ
Summary: A simple fanfiction about Mai and Trunks' relationship developing over time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night at Capsule Corp. The peaceful sound of crickets could be heard outside and the soothing sound of the wind blowing up against the window only added to this magnificent band of natural beings formed by Mother Earth herself. It truly was glorious.

Trunks went into his room with Mai following after him. Since she hadn't anywhere to go, his mother suggested for her to live with them from now on as well as her two friends, Pilaf and Shu. Trunks suggested for her to share a bedroom with him, since he had a whole lot of extra space. She protested at first, but agreed shortly after a while of thinking. Normally, she wouldn't want to share a room with a boy of his age, but since she's been turned into a kid again, her hormones also began to change, making her see the world as she once did when she was younger the first time around. She even started to fall for the young boy as well. They were both officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but have only held hands so far. The both of them haven't even had their first kiss yet.

Mai looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. His room was pretty simple, let alone the what looked like extremely expensive toys lying about here and there. "Jeez, it must feel amazing to be this rich," She spoke quietly. The room was medium sized, fit for at least two people. But most importantly, it was cozy. She was taken out of her thoughts as Trunks tapped her shoulder. "Hey.. babe, are you alright? You're really quiet, and I was wondering.." Trunks stated, slightly concerned about her unusual quietness. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was only thinking." She replied back. "Thinking 'bout what?" Trunks asked. "Oh, nothing.. I'm just really excited about staying here." She told him. He only smiled in response. "H-hey, Mai?" Trunks spoke softly, trying his best not to stutter, which wasn't exactly working that well. "Yes?" She replied back to him. "Y'know.. we never exactly had our.. 'first kiss' before together.. and I was wondering if..we could.. y'know.." His voice trailed down, boy was he nervous.

Mai blushed. She had never kissed anyone before. Neither of them have. Mai muttered out a quick "Sure," and her cheeks began to light up a little more as Trunks started taking steps closer to her, until they were face-to-face. Blushing, and unsure of what to do, Trunks reached for Mai's hands and held them with his own, while looking into her eyes. " _She's so.. beautiful.._ " Trunks thought in his head. He then began leaning in for the kiss. Soon enough, Trunks' lips met her own. This sent bolts of electricity down Mai's spine, making her blush even more. Trunks slowly closed his eyes, melting into the newly found feeling. She followed him and did the same. Soon enough, they broke the kiss and stood there silently, thinking to themselves.

With their fingers still intertwined, she looked over at him. He had a goofy grin on his face, as well as a bright red blush spread across his cheeks. He sighed dreamily as he started to backtrack the kiss that they had just shared with one another. "I.. love you, Mai.." Trunks said quickly. "I love you too, Trunks." Mai responded. This made his blush grow darker. Just then, Bulma opened their door. "Alright, kiddos! Time for bed! It's waaaayyy past your bedtime! You know better, Trunks!" Bulma spoke. Trunks nodded and hopped into his bed, patting a spot for her right next to him. "Hey, there's room for one more." Trunks spoke, sending a wink towards her way. Mai slipped into the covers with him and cuddled against his chest. It had been so long since she actually felt cared about. She started to drift off to sleep as she felt his arm around her. This made her feel safe. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it. The two of them spent the remainder of the night, snuggled up to one another.

/HEEEYY, Thanks for reading PART 1 of my story. This is my first ever time creating a fanfiction, and I'm sorry if it's terrible! Anyways, remember to leave a review, and I'll see you in the next part! Bai!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

The next morning, the newly found couple awoke. Still snuggled against each other, Trunks and Mai woke up to the sound of Bulma calling them down for breakfast. Now, Bulma wasn't very good at cooking, so she usually just bought packaged meals. But no one really minded. The last time that she attempted to cook, everyone got food poisoning. Heck, she even almost burned the whole house down in the process of cooking it! She just sticks to microwave meals now. Everyone agreed that it was for the best.

Trunks yawned as he arose and glanced over at Mai. She too had been awoken by his mom's terrible screeching for them to come downstairs and eat. She even seemed a little startled. Trunks let go of her and stepped out of the bed, getting ready to walk down the steps and to the table. She followed after him, and joined him momentarily in the kitchen. Their kitchen was very big. Big enough that they have gained up enough room to make it a half-kitchen and a half-dining room at the same time. He pulled out a chair for her and sat down in one right across from them. "Oh, aren't you a little ladies' man, Trunks dear?" Bulma said, laughing to herself. Trunks only blushed in response. "Mom, c'mon.. stop it," Mai giggled from this.

Bulma placed down a variety of eggs, sausages, and two strips of bacon on their plates. Along with a couple glasses of orange juice. "Hey, Mai?" Trunks called over to her. "Yeah?" She replied back. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to play outside with me after breakfast," He stated. "Sure! That sounds like fun, Trunks,"She accepted. Due to her body changing back into a child's one, she started re-developing interests as she once had as a child, and because of this, she accepted his idea of a "playdate" almost immediately. This made Bulma smile at them both. "Aww, how sweet!" She squealed, earning a blush from the two.

After they had finished their breakfast, they got out of their seats and headed for the door. Trunks opened the door and they stepped outside. Mai started walking towards the swings. They had always been her favorite part of going to the park when she was younger. She sat on the swing and thought to herself, reliving her previous childhood. Suddenly, she felt a push on the swings. Turning around, she noticed Trunks doing the honors. "You looked like you needed help, so I decided to step in. I hope you don't mind." Trunks told her. "Nah, not at all," She said back. Trunks smiled and continued to push her on the swings. Shortly after, an ice cream truck approached the front yard, stopping and blaring its music unnecessarily loud, for the sole purpose of catching children's attention. Trunks noticed this, and stopped pushing the swing. "Mai, do you hear that?" He asked her. "Yeah, I do. The song's pretty catchy too." She said back. "Do you have any cash?" "Nope, but we could ask mom for some. She has plenty." He said to her. "Stay out here, I'll be right back!" Trunks ran inside the house, hoping that his mother would spare a few dollars so that they could get a cone or two.

"Hey, mom," Trunks stated. "Could we get a couple of dollars? The ice cream truck is outside." Bulma nodded and handed him a few zeni coins. "Thanks, you're awesome, mom." With that, Trunks ran out of the house once again, only to see a pissed Mai outside, yelling at the ice cream truck to come back. He walked over to her, confused. "Hey, Mai. What happened?" He asked her. "That dummy just drove away! I even asked him to wait a few minutes, but he didn't listen!" "Oh," Trunks started. "Hmm, I betcha that we can still catch up to him." He said again. "How? He's probably miles away by now." Mai said back.

"That might be true, but I can still fly. We'll get there in no time flat!" Trunks said to her. "Oh," She had forgotten about his flying capabilities. "But how will I get there? I can't fly like you can." She said. "Like this," Trunks grabbed her by her arms and hovered into the air. "Ahh!" Mai yelped, slightly scared. She had never been a fan of heights. Trunks then started flying towards the ice cream truck's path. After a while, they found themselves caught up with the said truck. He set Mai down on the sidewalk and then then swooped down and landed in front of the truck, waving his arms in an attempt to catch the drivers attention. As according to plan, the driver stopped. The feeling of victory soon flowed through Trunks. At least, until the truck driver resumed driving again.

Trunks frowned as the truck hit him. Mai gasped in horror after seeing her newly found boyfriend get hit by an ice cream truck. Right after she felt herself tear up, she noticed something. He wasn't injured at all! By what she could see, it looked like he had stopped the truck with his foot. She also noticed the struggling driver attempting to run him over.

Trunks stepped onto the front of the truck, making it tip forward. Mai gasped once again. "H..how did he.." She wondered to herself. Terrified, the driver fled from the ice cream truck, leaving all of the sweets behind. "Must be our lucky day," Trunks stated, smirking. Mai ran up to him. "Thank goodness you're okay! I thought for sure that he had driven right over you!" "Psh, I'd never go down that easily. You know that." He said back. He then reached inside the ice cream truck and pulled out a couple of ice cream bars, handing one over to his girlfriend. "Here 'ya go. It's nice and cold." he told her. They then flew back home, enjoying their ice cream bars and spent the remainder of the day playing in his yard.

/Hey guys, it's me again. Thank you for reading my second chapter for this story! I'll try to update at least one/every two days. And don't worry, the story is far from over! Be sure to leave a review, and I'll see you next time! Bye~


End file.
